battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awyman13
Re: Yeah, thanks! Glad you figured that out. 03:01, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Attachments Uploaded all the sights, going to start working on adding them to their pages. A lot of them are referred to by their real life names in the files, it okay if I mention that in the trivia? - 03:44, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Just checking, Reflex and Holographic Sight already had something similar in the trivia for BF3, which I kind of think seems appropriate, but I'll hold off from adding it for the rest. - 03:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Since I never saw you on steam Thanks Awy! Feels weird to be 18 now. 10,000 Edits Congrats! :D 18:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty sure everyone's edits are somewhat inaccurate. :P 20:33, April 11, 2014 (UTC) re: me I left this for a day so it keeps cold. I don't want this to turn into something it totally is not. I intruded because that kind of bluntness was what caused me to go and "troll" and made "our wiki out to be CoD wiki's enemies" (as I've seen the others refer to it.) I didn't mean to undermine you (and I'm sorry if you feel that way), but I was not willing to sit back and watch on that occasion. I understand your upset and probably somewhat irked but I just meant to give a decent answer to prevent that user looking at the situation and only seeing their edits being destroyed for no reason (to them). I know it would be rare to get another me as I'm sure I'm a one in a million problem to you, but we have over 7 billion people on this planet so the chances aren't that slim. As for my comment to you, I meant it only to mirror how you talked to the user and demonstrate how that would affect them. Judging by PLR's reaction, not positively. Sorry if it came across as aggressive. Once again I don't want you to (or anyone else) to be offended by this but I am an editor here too and will make a point when I feel it is necessary. Now let's leave it at that Awy, I really don't want anything to start over this friend.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) p.s. congratulations on 10,000 edits! :)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC) BF wiki emblem What was wrong with the original?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 08:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I think I'll just read the whole thing. 17:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Emblem Ranks I still see a Russian Medic. 17:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) NEVER FORGET! :> 20:55, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favor Uh, I can try, but I'm not sure those are on Battlelog, and I'm still trying to make sense of the extractor for BF4. You mean the icons from the Commander view, right? - 03:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Good bye. Hey Awy. I've been thinking for a long while and recent events on another wiki (admittedly caused by events here...) have made me decide to leave wikia. I just wanted to say you have not caused this. Infact you made me actually want to stay but then I realised it's not going to be pleasant when you leave for USAF so there ain't no real point in prolonging the death of Hyper. (Not Brian, I'll make that clear. I'm not suicidal over this). I should say thank you for your continueing forgiveness and trust in me even though I never deserved it. I'm sorry if I've offended you in the past. I hope we can leave that in the past. I'm keeping you on PSN so I hope to one day steal you tags. Bye Austin! See you on the battlefield!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey This guy is appealing his block. Do note that he has been warned multiple times, and blocked three times (by you, Yuri, and I), for three accounts of vandalism (as well as disparaging/insulting the wiki by supposedly creating an imitation BF Wiki for troll purposes). What do you think? Give him a fourth chance? Let me know. 11:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Right there with you. 12:00, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Signature I've templated my sig at Template:Sig/Razgriz Ghost. If it needs any further work or general maintenance feel free to modify it without my permission. 19:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Make sure to update your preferences with . That way you can use the four tildes ~~~~. : 20:30, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Page? Do we have a page for those lorries that the Russians use and you can drive on Baku? If not, I feel we need one. It may only be drivable in one mission but I belive it's still noteworthy. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 17:50, April 18, 2014 (UTC) wtf This color is disgusting, change it back. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Image License Hey man, you need to go through your images and license them. 16:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Old Emblem Hey, remember your old Battlelog emblem; the black circle with a bunch of intersecting white lines? Where does that come from? I keep noticing people with tattoos of it. Sorry if this seems out of nowhere, but it's been really bugging me. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 02:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Maybe now I can get some sleep. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 02:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: I see no good reason not to. He's helpful and trustworthy, and been here a while. We do have quite a lot of TUs now, but that's not really a bad thing. 03:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Per Arrow, he's an excellent user that exemplifies what TUs should be. 12:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay, so obviously Wikia decided to change something. I can still edit my personal css, though. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:58, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Still not working for me. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That's only one of the CSS pages. We have at least three, including the one accessed through the admin dashboard. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) fyi I don't respond to messages on CoD wiki. What they said didn't help at all, either. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:04, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: What do you think I've been fucking doing these last few weeks? Of course I'm going to. But here's the thing -- root categories do not go on pages. So a lot of the shit on the BC2 category is gonna go, and very soon. Root categories are meant to index the more specific subcategories. That's it. And it really doesn't help when people regularly-re-add those to pages. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:32, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Surprised you wrote all that. 05:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: BFBC2 iOS Sure, as soon as I'm home. 18:42, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: IIRC a long time ago it was decided that we would only catalog "functional" concepts. So if peek and lean is a "functional" thing, I don't see why not. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :That's on the Health page. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mission Names Only one of the seven missions would be named after a country (Singapore, which in itself is a sovereign city-state). Unless there are multiple pages on one subject would (Mission) in the title be suitable. 12:29, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Also been busy with stuff, I'll get to BC2 iOS soon. 12:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC)